prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CureHibiki/Pretty Cure Plus and Minus Game - VILLAIN EDITION (Preliminaries)
So different format today, very boring but I realised that there are more villains versus the amount of Cures in this franchise! How crazy is that! So I introduced a preliminary round which will not feature any plus or minusing. I just need you guys to come here and vote for the villain from each season that you'd most like to see be featured from round 1 onwards. Eas will not be featured here since her Cure counterpart won the last game, but she'll be back when round 1 begins! So without further ado here are the 16 polls representing each season (one includes the movie villains)! The top 2-3, depending on how diverse the results are, from each season will be who you'll be seeing from round 1 onwards! Futari wa Pretty Cure Which villain would you like to see in the game? Pisard Gekidrago Poisony Kiriya Ilkubo Belzei Gertrude Regine Juna Evil King Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Which villain would you like to see in the game? Circulas Uraganos Viblis Baldez Kujou Hikaru Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Which villain would you like to see in the game? Karehan Moerumba Dorodoron Ms. Shitataare Kintoleski Kiryuu Sisters Goyan Akudaikan Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Which villain would you like to see in the game? Girinma Gamao Arachnea Bunbee Hadenya Bloody Kawarino Desperaia Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Which villain would you like to see in the game? Scorp Nebatakos Isohgin & Yadokhan Shibiretta Mucardia Anacondy Boss Fresh Pretty Cure! Which villain would you like to see in the game? Westar Soular Northa Klein Moebius Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Which villain would you like to see in the game? Kumojaki Sasorina Cobraja Dark Cure Professor Sabaku Dune Suite Pretty Cure♪‎ Which villain would you like to see in the game? Mephisto Bassdrum Baritone Falsetto Siren Noise Smile Pretty Cure! Which villain would you like to see in the game? Wolfrun Akaoni Majorina Joker Pierrot DokiDoki! Pretty Cure Which villain would you like to see in the game? Ira Bel Marmo Regina Leva Gula Selfish King Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Which villain would you like to see in the game? Namakelder Hosshiwa Oresky Madam Momere Phantom Queen Mirage Red Go! Princess Pretty Cure Which villain would you like to see in the game? Close Shut Lock Twilight Stop & Freeze Dyspear Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Which villain would you like to see in the game? Batty Sparda Gamettsu Yamoh Dokurokushe Labut Shakince Benigyo Orba Chikurun Deusmast KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Which villain would you like to see in the game? Kirakiraru Thieves Julio Bibury Elisio Grave Diable Noir HUGtto! Pretty Cure Which villain would you like to see in the game? Charaleet Ruru Papple Daigan Bicine Doctor Traum Gelos JinJin & Takumi Listol George Kurai Movie Villains Which villain would you like to see in the game? Dark Witch Frozen & Freezen Sirloin Shadow Dark Pretty Cure 5 Dry & Bitter Mushiban Fusion Toymajin Bottom Baron Salamander Olivier Black Hole Howling Trio de Major Demon King Gray Marsh Mannequin Carmine Silver Clock Purple Buggy Akamujū Black Fang Odoren & Utaen Warp Night Pumpkin Solcière Trauuma Dark Matter Karasu Tengu Samidare Cook Usobakka Dark Onibi Miden Category:Blog posts